


Until the Sun Goes Down

by nectarimperial



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, F/M, First Year Ritsu, Oral Sex, Rule 63, Second Year Rei, Sibling Incest, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nectarimperial/pseuds/nectarimperial
Summary: “A young lady should have some tact— and besides, why bother? Clearly you’ll obey me.”Ritsu tries her hardest to deny her older brother, but in end he'll always have power over her.





	Until the Sun Goes Down

**Author's Note:**

> eventually i'm going to get chased out of the enstars fandom

“I've been looking everywhere for you,” Ritsu says, shutting the door of the Student Council room. It’s nearing nighttime, twilight settling over the horizon nearly obscured by skyscraper buildings. The dying daylight casts long shadows on the well-polished floor, and her own shape looks stretched and distorted as she makes her way over to the hunched figure in the chair. “Not that I care much,” she adds, dropping her bag and moving to stand next to the President’s chair. "I just couldn't find you."

“Aw, you gotta care a little,” Rei responds, stretching his arms over his head, “Sounded so concerned when you came in here. Pretty cute, c'mere."

“Fine,” Ritsu says and jumps up to sit on the student council desk, kicking off her red tipped white room shoes. Her skirt rides much too high on her thighs, and from where Rei’s sitting, he can see a pretty fabric triangle of dark blue panties underneath the hem of the skirt of her uniform. She tries to keep her legs closed by pressing her thighs together, but it doesn’t do much, especially with one calf on either side of Rei’s body. "Why are you still in here?"

Pulling a cigarette out of the holder in his front pocket, he tosses the lighter to Ritsu, “'Cause it's my last day before I gotta hand it over to that rich little twerp. Let me go out with a bang, jeez, Now light this, will ya?” Ritsu acts indignant for a moment before flicking the lighter open and igniting the flame, reaching out to steady Rei’s face with a less than gentle touch before she lights up the cigarette.

“You can do that yourself,” she says, throwing the lighter at the center of Rei’s chest, and Rei catches it, blowing smoke into the air and laughing. Ritsu frowns, “You know, you should get that stupid puppy to do it for you, he’d probably piss himself at the opportunity and then you could beat him with a rolled up newspaper, which I’m sure he’d love, too.”

“Ritsu, Ritsu, so fuckin’ vulgar,” Rei comments, “A young lady should have some tact— and besides, why bother? Clearly you’ll obey me.”

“I do?” She asks, bringing one leg up and pressing her foot against Rei’s shoulder, shoving him back against the chair. He smirks, his trademark cocky smile that makes her feel warm in all the wrong places. Rei holds his hand around her ankle for a moment before tracing his fingertips up the length of her leg to her lower thigh, stopping when he caught the top of her sock, just over her knee, and hooks his finger in the elastic.

Rei takes a long drag and pulls the cigarette from his lips, smoke drifting from his open mouth and nostrils. “You do,” he replies.

“I’ll have to fix that,” Ritsu says, and takes her foot from his shoulder, jamming it with as much force as she could muster into his vocal cords. He gives a slight cough, but otherwise makes no other noise, almost as if he was expecting her to do something like that. Instead he smiles serenely while his airflow is gradually restricted the harder Ritsu crushes the ball of her foot against his throat. “I’d rather obey a dog,” she spits, and gives one final press on his voice box, dropping her leg.

Rei reaches a hand up to rub the skin around his neck, “Havin' you choke me couldn't make me happier. I love being your Oniichan, darling Ritsu," he says as smoke curls into the air. He leans over her body and uses the hand he’s holding the cigarette in to pull up her sweater vest before reaching down and unbuttoning her uniform, ashes staining her starched white shirt, revealing her black bra.

Finally pulling most of her top free, Rei unhooks the front clasp and Ritsu’s bra snaps open, breasts falling out. He steps back to completely pull off her sweater vest, giving her a bit more freedom of movement.  
  
“And I hate that this _thing_ calls itself my big brother,” Ritsu responds and plucks Rei’s cigarette from his fingers, placing it between her lips and inhaling deeply before tossing it into an empty mug on the opposite side of the desk.  

Rei runs his hands up Ritsu’s thighs, hooking into the soft lace of her panties pulling them down past her ankles in a single motion, dropping them on the floor underneath the desk. “I’ll get you to acknowledge me, just you wait,” he says.

Rei shifts his hands from her thighs to underneath her knees and pushes her legs up, black over-the-knee socks slipping down to her mid-calf and skirt riding up completely as he has her rest both legs over his shoulders, sitting back down on the President’s chair. She doesn’t have much time to wonder what he’s about to do when she feels his mouth pressed up against her, tongue circling her clit. He moves one hand between her thighs and works a finger inside of Ritsu, the slickness from her arousal making it easy for him.

“My little sister will always taste the best,” Rei says, and rolls his tongue back before adding another finger. “Tell me what to do to get an ‘Oniichan’, just like you used to call me when we were little.”

Ritsu does her best to maintain her composure, and lasts about thirty seconds before she reaches one hand out to yank at Rei’s hair, jamming his face deeper between her legs, using her free hand to try and stifle her own voice, echoing against the walls of the Student Council room.

“You haven't earned anything, Anija,” Ritsu manages to breathe, eyes fluttering closed, bow clipped to the back of her head coming loose while her long black hair becomes increasingly more tangled as Rei develops a steady motion, rocking her back and forth and up and down, finger fucking and eating her out at the same time. “You're still a stranger to me.”

“Don't think strangers do these things with their little sisters,” Rei replies and slides in a third finger, “But I did finally get an Anija.”

He’s deep inside of her now. Ritsu squirms, doing her best not to call his name, squeezing her thighs around his face for a moment. Unable to stifle a loud moan, she knows that she won’t be able to last much longer, tightening her grip on Rei’s hair.

Rei can feel how close she is in her hurried, frenzied motions, desperately trying to bring his face closer. Rei’s tongue is starting to go numb, but he keeps going, enjoying the way Ritsu’s body tightens with each passing wave of arousal.

“C’mon, say it,” Rei says, breaking for a moment, and Ritsu jerks on Rei’s head with force, arching forward and slamming her hips into Rei’s face.

“Shut up, Oniichan, I,” she breathes and makes a throaty groan, “Oniichan,” Ritsu jerks Rei’s hair tightly and squeezes his head with her thighs, trying to raise her body off the table as she comes, Rei’s tongue still against her, lapping and enjoying every moment he’s tasting her. His fingers are still as far inside her as they can go, and the muscles of Ritsu’s body contract around them, crying out as he moves within her. Rei can feel his cock growing harder, making his pants unbearable to wear with every move Ritsu makes underneath his mouth, around his fingers.

“What was that?” Rei asks in a single sharp breath, coming up for just a moment, but he doesn’t relent, continuing his assault, tongue pressed against her clit, moving to hold Ritsu in place by her hips.

Ritsu felt trapped in a cycle of pleasure, unable to come down from the wave of arousal that had washed over her only moments ago with Rei refusing to release her. It’s hard for her to think, harder for her to move, and hardest for her to articulate, her body involuntarily moving from the intense level of arousal surging through her veins. The only noises she’s been able to make are gasps for air and moans that she attempts to stifle with the back of her hand.

“Oniichan,” Ritsu manages to reply with great effort and just like that Rei pulls away, leaving Ritsu to ride out the remainder of her climax, but doesn’t remove himself from between her legs immediately. Ritsu can feel him lingering against the skin of her thighs, even though she can’t see him from where she’s lying against the desk. She can tell by the sharp pin pricks that he’s trying to find the perfect place to bite her, and Ritsu only leans her head back and squeezes her eyes shut waiting for the inevitable burst of pain.

Rei doesn’t give any warning and sinks his fangs down into the softest part of her inner thigh, pulling them out just as quick to let the blood start to flow from the open wounds. Ritsu can feel tears forming in the corner of her eyes. She doubts she’ll ever be used to this level of pain, and tries her best not to think about it too much, focusing instead on the euphoric feeling washing over her as her older brother fed off her, blood trickling down her leg, and catching in the fabric of her skirt as it starts to pool around her on the desk.

She tries to say something, still catching her breath, but she has difficulty forming the words and any chance is lost when he bites her again. She can hear her heart pounding in her ear, rhythm coming closer to matching Rei’s the longer he stayed attached to her body. It’s only a few moments more before the pain of his teeth in her flesh comes to a halt and he dislodges his teeth from her thigh, tongue running along the open wounds.

Sitting up, Ritsu reaches a hand out and runs it under Rei’s chin, still stained red, “I thought you hated the taste of blood.”

Ritsu had tugged and pulled on his hair so much that his black hair isn’t tucked behind one ear anymore, ruining the careful styling he’d put so much effort into, and instead it frames his face in soft waves. “Ritsu, there ain’t a single thing on you I hate,” Rei responds, pressing his lips to hers. She unbuttons his shirt, letting his tie hang slack over his bare chest while she kisses him, and his lips taste like two different parts of herself.

Ritsu can hear him unbuckling his pants, revealing his hard cock, piercing adorning the tip glinting in the low lighting. He doesn’t have time to grab Ritsu and pull her in his lap before she’s already doing it for him, one knee on either side of Rei’s body as he sat back in the President’s chair. She’s holding her body up a little and leaning forward as she aligns herself with Rei, finally rocking back against him, groaning into his mouth as she feels him finally press inside of her.

Breaking away, Rei grabs Ritsu’s hips and thrusts up into her, and she responds by grinding down with as much force as she could manage. “I want to taste you, too,” she says, leaning forward and nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck. It’s easy to hear the pumping of his heart and the pulsing sound of his veins when the only other noise in the room is the sound of their two bodies coming together as one. She tongues the largest artery on his neck and keeps her fangs right over his skin, waiting for the right moment to bite down.

“So do it,” he replies, and adjusts his hands so one supports her back and the other reaches up to tangle in her hair. “Oniichan’s blood will make you stronger. Drink from me, my cute, cute little sister,” he says, hanging tighter to her body as he drives harder into her.

Ritsu’s breasts, soft and still faintly scented with the smell of her perfume, are pushed up against Rei’s chest, almost flush with his body, and they feel nice against his sweaty, hot skin. His tie is caught between her cleavage, and when Ritsu rolls her hips up and down back up against his lap, the tie pulls and rubs against his neck in a way that only heightens his arousal.

Every time her body collides with his, she feels as if she’s going to split in half in the most pleasurable way possible, Rei as deep as he can be and the metal from his piercing drags along inside of her causing her to cry out with an eagerness. She wonders if his cock even fits inside of her completely, or if she'd just adapted her body around her older brother's, contouring herself to his shape. She secretly hopes it’s the second; the thought of being molded into something that only Rei could use is a desirable one.

Not hesitating for another second, Ritsu drives her canines into his neck, and Rei makes a noise of pleasure, his palm now on the back of Ritsu’s head, yanking her bow out and tugging on her long hair, finally grabbing hold of the back of her neck, pushing her closer to his body. She takes it as a signal to sink further into his throat, creating two perfectly identical puncture marks.

“My darlin' Ritsu, you just love the taste of blood don't you?"

Ritsu can hear his heartbeat in her ear and it overlaps with her own in such perfection that it sounds as if it’s one. She wraps her arms tighter around Rei's shoulders until they're as close together as they can be, and she can feel his heartbeat too. "Maybe, but did it have to be you?" She murmurs against his throat and he bleeds from the open bite mark, streaks of red running down his chest.

"You're drinkin' the blood of the Demon King, c'mon," Rei says, and kisses her cheek with fervor, continuing to thrust up into her. "Act a little grateful."

The taste of him is intoxicating, dangerous and just a little sweet. It makes you want more while it laces your mind with a venom that's tough to break yourself from, and Ritsu's having a hard time telling when to stop because she's struggling to think at all, her autonomy threatened by the will of her brother. Eventually she pulls away, pressing her lips to the wound she'd made in his neck to stop the bleeding, running her tongue over anything left that still drips down his skin.

"Thank you," she whispers into his ear and grinds their hips together, "Oniichan."

“Shit, shit—I'm close, I—” Rei starts to say, but he has a hard time finishing his sentence, his breaths wild and erratic. Ritsu is holding onto his neck tightly, arms wrapped around him, head buried deep into his chest. Sliding his hands back under Ritsu’s thighs, Rei picks her up and stands up from the President’s chair, lying her with her back down on the desk.

Ritsu lets her head fall against the wood. By this point, her long black hair is a tangled mess and what isn't sticking to her sweat soaked skin is fanned out across the desk in a half halo shape. It's fairly inconvenient, especially when she's lying down, and Rei moves it out of the way, leaning over her. Adjusting himself to their new position, he continues to thrust into her, keeping her legs wrapped around his hips.

"Don't stop," Ritsu says, and leans up to try and kiss him on the lips, but he's just a little too tall for her and she can't make it. Placing his hands on either side of her head, Rei bridges the gap and rolls his tongue across her own. "Please, I'm close, too," she manages to say against his mouth and he makes a low moan in the back of his throat.

It doesn't take too much longer before Ritsu's squeezing her thighs around Rei's hips, and twisting underneath him. She can feel his cock slamming into her over and over as her own pleasure contracts around him and drips down the bruises he left on her inner thighs, making the desk slick underneath their bodies.

Breaking away Rei says, "Fuck, I can't hold out after that. Ritsu, my darling, beautiful, sweet Ritsu," and he pulls out at the last possible moment, spilling his cum over Ritsu's stomach. She wraps her arms around Rei as he collapses on top of her, resting his head on her chest as he curls into her side.

She doesn't say anything for awhile, just enjoys the closeness of their bodies and tries not to focus on how sticky, sweaty, and completely messy both their bodies are. Ritsu isn't even sure where all of her clothes are, some on the floor, some missing buttons and others covered in her own blood, but she'd deal with it in due time.

"Well you aren't President anymore," she finally manages to say, fingers pushing Rei's hair from his eyes as he looks up at her, "and you've trashed this place."

"Hey, hey," Rei says, "We trashed it and until midnight I'm still in charge." He smiles, "Went out with a bang, didn't I?"

"Yeah you did, Anija."

"Back to Anija so soon," Rei whispers to himself, "I can't get one more—"

"I love you, Oniichan," Ritsu interjects, and it catches Rei off guard. He pulls himself off Ritsu's chest and rests on his forearms, looking down on her. His red eyes are bright and passionate and, Ritsu can tell how much he had enjoyed the statement.

Leaning down to kiss Ritsu's forehead he replies, "I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!


End file.
